Why did i drink that much?
by ZombieKayz
Summary: this is one random one shot !


**This is a one off I wrote whilst hyper (because of skittles) so I don't think I can add to this later! I hope you enjoy! Once again I don't own soul eater = (**

**Why did I drink that much?**

"Soul promise me you won't drink too much tonight at the party even if Black Star tries to force you?"

"Okay I won't Maka "

_**This was at the house only hours earlier...**_

_**Hours later...**_

"Ooo Soul your hair is so sexy in the moonlight!" –Hiccups-

"Maka how many have you had?"

"Hmm let me count"

*5 minute silence*

"Don't know, don't care!" –Giggles-

"Maka seriously how many did you have?" –Looks sternly at Maka-

"Oh sorry Mr Grumps, I had ... 11... No wait ... 13 yeah definitely 13!" –Tries to look like she's thinking-

"And you told me not to drink too much!" –Sighs shaking his head-

"Aww Soul looks so sweet when he sighs but I bet you look so much better with your shirt off" –advances towards Soul –

"Err Maka... Ngh ... Maka behave stop unbuttoning my shirt!" –Grabs her wrist-

"But soul you like it really"

"No Maka I don't" –releases wrist to button back up his shirt-

"But you like me with no shirt on right?" –Starts unbuttoning shirt and slowly pulling it off her shoulders-

"Ngh ... Maka naughty ... Maka don't rub yourself up against me like that! Ngh!" –tries not to look at her boobs but has an epic fail XD-

"Soul like it, I can tell because if I ..." – grabs Souls lower parts-

"Can feel your BONER!" –Giggles-

"Maka let go of there now!" -Pulls her hands away from his lower parts but she puts his hands on her boobs-

"Ngh! Maka! Naughty!" –Swipes his hands away-

-Giggles- "Soul really liked that!"

"That's it! I'm taking you home!" –Tries slinging her over his shoulder-

"Soul! Help someone Soul's wants to take me home to rape me! HELP! RAPE!" –Screams beating Soul with her arms-

-Puts her down-

"Geez... Maka be quiet you trying to give me a headache."

"Nope but since you don't want me..." –walks away and starts humping a random dude's leg who instantly tries to grab her ass-

"Sorry dude she's drunk! Wait get your hand off of her ASS!"

-pulls Maka off of the dude and hits him hard in the face! –

"Soul is jealous!" –Giggles with delight-

"Okay what will it take for you to be a good girl?"

"Hmm let me think" –whispers in Soul's ear the idea-

"You will kill me in the morning if we do, do that?"

"No I won't Maka promise "

"Ok then let's go home and do it so we don't get caught"

**NEXT MORNING!**

-Rolls over in sleep and feel someone beside me- "SOUL!"

-Startles out of sleep- "Oh shit"

"Why are you in my bed and why are we both-"–Draw drops and flushes deep crimson-

"You were drunk and it was the only way to make you behave or you would have gone off with another dude ..."

"Oh but we didn't do it did we?"

-Nods head-

-Groans-

"What the hell got into me?"

"You were absolutely pissed!"

"Maybe I shouldn't drink ever again"

"That would be best"

"Hmm wait! Prove that we had it!"

"Look at my neck!

-Looks at his neck and gasps-

"I bit you!"

"Not just any bite but a love bite Maka"

-Groans again –

"Don't worry about it Maka your of legal age and it's not like your dad is going to know"

"True"

"So how about a kiss?"

"What!"

"A kiss hello? You admitted your feelings for me last night..."

"Crap!"

-Grabs Maka by the waist and kisses her-

"Soul ..."

-Black Star burst in to the bedroom-

"Morning wasn't last night fun eh!" –Freezes jaw hanging open-

"OMG you two didn't did you! Oh you did as well! HAHAHAHA wait until the guys here this"

"They won't ever hear about this because if they do you will die Black Star" –Growls at Black Star-

-Maka silent but blushes a deep crimson-

"Ok I won't if you give me food I'm starving"

"Ok it's in the kitchen help yourself"

-Black star skips off the kitchen humming-

"Were in deep shit if Black Star blabs" –looks angry-

"I know Soul but I seriously can't remember anything so maybe once he leaves we could give it a go while I'm actually aware of it" –asks with a mischievous smile on her lips-

"Sure once we get rid of dumb ass black star" – Smirks evilly-

"You go get rid of him then after my shower we can"

"Hmm I might join in that shower Maka"

"Fine if you want to Soul"

**IN THE EVENING**

"That was a fun day wasn't it Maka?"

"Sure was but I'm forgetting something"

"And what would that be"

"I can't remember"

*Five minutes of silence then*

"OH yeah I remember"

"And what would that be"

-Grins evilly- "MAKA-CHOP, MAKA-CHOP, and MAKA CHOP!" –Implants a huge hard back book in Souls head-

"That's what"

-Soul passes out with a fountain of blood coming out of his head-

"Never ever let me drink that much again you ASS-HOLE of a scythe!"

-Goes off into room leaving Soul K.O'd on the floor by the couch spurting blood from his head-

**XO hope you enjoyed this because I had fun writing it I didn't know what I had written till about a week later when I was looking through my crap =) x**


End file.
